Le jeu de la mort
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: Balthazar Octavius Barnabé se réveille en sursaut. Un feu le pousse à fuir avec ses compagnon. Ce feu sera le début du jeu de la mort... Et peut-être la fin, qui c'est? [/!\DEATHFIC sur Aventures/!\ Violence /!\]
_Hello ! Salutations camarades ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS sur Aventures, une deathfic cette fois ci. J'avais une forte envie de tuer quelqu'un ce matin, et, malheureusement pour eux, c'est tombé sur nos aventuriers préféré. Je suis désolée pour les larmes que vous risquez de lâcher. Préparer les mouchoirs !_

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_ **Rien ne m'appartient, seul l'histoire est de moi. Aventures et son univers appartient à son créateur, Mahyar Shakeri. L'image de couverture appartient à Jahwa.**

 **# # # #**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, dit Bob, c'était réveillé en sursaut en sentant une odeur de brulé. Il regarda autour de lui, et il aperçût non loin de leur campement de la fumée ainsi qu'une vive lumière.

Ses compagnons dormait encore, Shin' était enroulait dans sa couette, Grunlek se servait d'Eden comme d'un doudou et Théo dormait à côté d'un crottin. Récemment sortit du four, au vu de sa couleur. Cela aurait peut-être pu être comique, si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire urgente.

Bob se mit sur ses pieds, et courut réveiller ses compagnons. Ils regroupèrent rapidement leurs affaires, scellèrent leurs montures, montèrent et partirent au galop. S'enfonçant dans les bois, Bob et le nain ouvraient la marche, Théo et Shin' sur les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri strident retentit sur leur gauche. Grunlek arma son bras, et Shin' dégaina son arc et encocha une flèche, bandant son arc au maximum. Le demi-démon fit filer Brasier encore plus vite, son ami paladin juste derrière.

Le feu progressait rapidement, plus qu'un feu normal ne pourrait le faire. Bob le remarqua, et en fit par à ses camarades, tout en continuant d'avancer, le nain et le demi-élémentaire toujours prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Une ombre monstrueuse, approchant les deux mètres jaillit soudain des fourrés, et sauta sur Shin' qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Shin' ! hurla Théo en sentant son ami chuter à terre.

Faisant s'arrêter Lumière, il dégaina son épée et sauta à terre en posture de combat. Ses amis devant l'entendirent et firent demi-tour, revenant sur leur pas leur porter secours.

Théo attaqua la bête, dont Bob, à la lumière du feu, Bob put voir son visage. Pillant net, il ne put retenir son exclamation mêlant horreur et surprise.

-Papa ?!

Shin', qui luttait ardemment pour survivre aux coups acéré de la bête, s'arrêta une seconde de luttait, sous l'étonnement. Mais une seconde, c'est suffisant pour prendre vie. Et cette fois si, ce fut celle de Shin' qui fut prise. La créature, ou plutôt Enoch, car maintenant ils le reconnaissaient, l'acheva en lui tranchant la gorge, son sang giclant sur le sol de la forêt. Un gargouillement immonde s'échappa de la bouche du demi-élémentaire. Il s'éteint ainsi, sur le sol de la forêt tué par le père d'un de ses amis.

Un rauque s'échappa de la gorge d'Enoch, qui se repaissant de la souffrance des trois aventuriers encore en vie.

Le nain hurla un long « nooooooonnnn », ne se souciant guère du monstre qui s'avançait vers lui, un sourire carnassier au visage. L'inquisiteur tenta de s'interposer, devinant sans peine le sort qu'il réservé à l'ingénieur du groupe, mais il fut projeter violemment contre un arbre. Un crac caractéristique retentit Un « CRAC » caractéristique retentit, signifiant qu'il c'était, eu pire, brisé plusieurs cote, et, au mieux, seulement un ou deux os.

Bob regardait la scène, impuissant, tentant de contrôler son démon qui profitait de la situation. Il avait bien du mal, et au moment où il vit son père décapiter son ami nain, le démon en lui commençât à montrer sa présence sur le corps de Bob, des cornes apparaissant sur le crâne de se dernier.

Le démon sourit en voyant cela. Enfin, ENFIN, son fils allait laisser son démon s'exprimait. Mais il luttait, Enoch le voyait et il savait que seul la mort du paladin achèverait de le faire devenir un démon.

Enoch attrapa le paladin par le col de son armure, et, tandis qu'il tentait de se débattre avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, le démon planta sa main droite dans son torse, explosant par la même occasion son plastron, et lui transperça le cœur.

L'inquisiteur fut pris d'un hoquet alors que l'assassin le jetait par terre d'un air dédaigneux. Balthazar se précipita vers son ami, et le serra doucement contre lui.

-Bo… Bob…

-Je suis la Théo, ça va aller, fit le susnommé avec un sanglot.

-Tu… restes avec moi, d'accord ? dit Théo, une larme roulant sur sa joue alors que la vie l'abandonnait.

Serrant son ami une dernière fois contre lui, il se releva, son visage déformé par la rage et la haine envers son père, les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début du massacre coulant enfin, zébrant ses joues.

Son père le regarda, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Bob lui rendit son regard, puis regarda les cadavres de ses amis. Le sourire que son père abordait l'excédait et le rendait encore plus fou de rage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Rejoins-moi fils. Ensemble, nous domineront le monde ! dit Enoch sans se départir de son sourire.

-Tu oses me demander ça… Tu OSES me demander ça alors que tu viens d'assassiner mes camarades SOUS MES YEUX !? répliqua-t-il en hurlant la fin de sa phrase tandis que des spams le parcouraient.

Enoch ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il était sûr que cela fonctionnerait. Ça aurait dû fonctionner !

Bob se releva et attrapa l'épée de Théo, et, sous les yeux ébahis de son père, se la planta dans le cœur.

-Tu as voulu me contrôler en jouant à un jeu dangereux; le jeu de la mort. Tu as joué, mais tu as perdu. Dit-il alors qu'il s'écroulait lourdement aux cotés de Théo.

Ce furent ces dernières paroles. Elles résonnèrent longtemps aux oreilles de celui à qui elles étaient destiné.

Le démon s'en alla, laissant le soin au feu qu'il avait crée de faire disparaître toutes traces du massacre et de son défunt fils.

Balthazar avait raison. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu. Le jeu de la mort était impitoyable.

 **# # # #**

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?:3 Vous pouvez me le dire en laissant une pitite review ! Et vous avez le droit de me frapper. Mais épargner quand même mes mains et ma tête, j'en ai encore besoin pour imaginer et écrire ! (Et dessiner, accessoirement) Brefouille, des bisous et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic !_

 _ **(Et peut-être la suite de ''La fille et l'homme en noir'' nan ?)**_

 _Éventuellement_ _… Si je suis pas touché par le syndrome de la page blanche !_

 _ **(Ouais…Bon je vous donne le droit de la frapper dans la bouche !)**_

 _Mheeee ! Maltraité par ses personnalités, ca craint. Du moment que tu me réduit pas en exclavage comme Dark Panda avec Maîtresse Pyro Panda..._

 ** _(Merci pour l'idée)_**

 _Cookies, flammes et mojito sur vous !_

 _C'était Cœur de Braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir ! Un plaisir !_


End file.
